A Hunter's Redemption
by silentshadow01
Summary: Death has chosen his path in life, one that'll bring unexpected hardships as he will place the title of savior onto himself as he will lead the world of Remnant into an era of peace. No matter the cost; Continuation from Remnant of Death; M-Rating to be safe
1. An Expected Turn of Events

**Well hello everyone to the first chapter of Hunter's Redemption, If you haven't read the previous story Remnant of Death then you'll be lost. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Death raised his gun up and fired

Death fired with great accuracy as Leo and his groups weapons were shot out of their hands "What are you doing!" Leo shouted at Death while holding onto his stinging hand

"I decided to do what I can to help the people and that means to put you lot away. I may not care about politics not even remotely but I know for a fact that acts like this can't go on so I'll do my part and end the White Fang, by myself if I have to" Death said as he walked up and pointed Redemption against Leo's temple

"They are just going to use you!" Leo shouted at Death who stared calmly at him

"No" Death said dully as he spun Redemption around and knocked Leo out with a well place hit to his head "No they're not, because if they did" Death said turning to Raphael who was waiting patiently for him to finish "Then we would have a problem" Death said as Raphael nodded as he signaled his team to apprehend the other White Fang members

"You did a good thing today Death" Raphael said as Death rolled his eyes knowing this was supposed to be some bullshit emotional moment of rights and wrongs

"The only thing I did today is beat up a supremacist, not sure if that is considered good in your vocabulary because if it is get a new vocabulary" Death said sarcastically as Raphael slung his shoulder over Death "Take it off or lose it" Death said as Raphael quickly pulled his arm off Death

"But still you did good, for a moment there I thought you were going to kill them" Raphael said as he watched his team and some of police drag them away

"Thought about it but didn't" Death said as Raphael looked at him

"Why didn't you?" Raphael asked as Death shrugged

"I just felt that with killing it just proves a point to these guys that they really don't have rights. I rather have them die with rights than kill them like animals like most of you bastards would" Death said glaring at the men who wanted to take the shot and kill them, they all flinched taking a few steps back away from Death when he glared harsher. He didn't care what others would think, he would never kill someone just because they are below him as he had learned long ago that all sentient life should be treated equally not by their appearances, but how they lived

"Well it's nice you have values like those" Raphael said nodding to Death's decision while ignoring his cold comment about killing them

"What will happen to them now" Death asked after a moment of silence as Raphael stood there silently in contemplation

"Well those guys will be going to jail and get a fair trial which will end with them serving time in prison" Raphael explained as Death nodded "And now I guess we should go to Vale's government department of Hunters to give you a licence as a Hunter as you already have the skills of one. We wouldn't want you to start school all over now would we" Raphael said jokingly as he snickered a bit while Death stared at him blankly

". . . . .If you did I would instantly quit and disappear without leaving a trace except the burning ruins of some random White Fang strongholds" Death said blandly while being completely serious that if they decide to send them to some teaching facility he will leave and hunt down the White Fang without their help

". . . . .O~Kay then" Raphael slowly said as he shook his head as he did so causing Death to narrow his eyes at the man dryly "Let's just get going then" Raphael said as Death nodded "Wait, no we have to wait until tomorrow as the government building is probably closed at the moment and the officials are probably out" Raphael said as Death let out a tired sigh

"So we just have to wait until morning" Death said dryly as Raphael nodded

"Come on" Raphael said as his team returned as they began following him while warily glancing at Death who didn't move from his spot "We're going to stay at the hotel we book and then go during the morning" Raphael stated as he stopped to stare at Death "You could come with us if you like" Raphael said with a smile as Death rolled his eyes at his friendly nature

"Or you just tell me where the government building is and I'll meet you there tomorrow" Death said blandly as Raphael stopped smiling and looked at Death seriously

"Do you have a place to stay" Raphael asked with a raised brow

"You could say that" Death said cryptically, truthfully Death wanted to be as far away from people at the moment so he could meditate about today and see if he try and locate a Serpent Hole

"Okay" Raphael said slowly before pointing into the direction of a large tower "That's where we will be going tomorrow, wait for us by the entrance" Raphael said as Death nodded before walking in the direction of the tower while ignoring their gaze along with the hateful gazes of the civilians that were still there at the scene

Death continued walking down the streets of Vale until he came to the V.C.G (Vale Central Government) building. Death walked up the many steps up to the entrance and walked over to the side where a lone tree was planted. Death sat down under the tree and started meditating

_'What am I even doing, these events are of no concern to me but the way they treated the faunus should not be condone when life should be treated equal'_ Death thought as he began looking for a Serpent Hole _'Nothing, seems I'm truly am stuck here'_ Death thought dryly as he shook his head before staring up at the night sky

_'The world may have the same populace as the other world but it's always the same though, no matter what world I am there is always some conflict among the species about who is superior. Especially with the humans. Makes me sick to think that's the creators children could be so vile and twisted'_ Death thought angrily as he still remembered the day he personally helped the child of the creator during the time he was mistreated by his own followers and yet he forgave them all. He still remembered the talk he had with the man before he passed his soul on

* * *

**(Sorry, it's going to turn a bit religious for this part so if you don't really care about this then you can just skip this part and just think Death had an emotional experience about life and learned to value it greatly)**

Death walked up towards the three crosses hung up. Three people were crucified as the two on both sides looked up to see him and saw the giant scythe he carried

"Seems our time has finally came" The one crucified on the right, Dismas said with a tired yet pained smile

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die just yet" The one on the left, Gestas said crying as painfully

"Calm yourself child for Death walks to take us to the new world" The middle crucified man, the man known as the child of god Jesus Christ said with a kind smile

"It seems you know who I am" Death said softly as he looked on to the man to see his bloody face of the crown of thorns placed on his head. He knew of the cruelty of what man could do but to hurt their own savior in such a way struck him in such a way that he couldn't describe it

"Of course I know, you are Death one of the last Nephilim who governs the worlds balance. It's an honor to make your acquaintance" Christ said with as much of a bow he could do from his position as Death couldn't do anything but stare in shock at how such a person could just openly bow to him like this "I can see it on your face you didn't expect such honor from me, but know I will treat everyone with equality as life is all but just and should be preserved for all to witness" Christ said with a smile on his face

"That may be so but the actions I have done shown but nothing but destruction for a race that shouldn't have fallen" Death admitted, he didn't know why he said it but he felt so open about it as the guilt poured out openly

"That may be so but redemption only truly begins when you forgive yourself of all the things you done and accept yourself for who you truly are" Christ said as Death already passed the two souls that were with Christ as he stayed there thinking what he just said

"But with the way people are, there are no way there could be redemption" Death asked as Christ just smiled at him warmly

"But that is what makes humans and yourself so special, you will find the path of redemption when it shows itself and when that time comes you'll know you've done the good thing" Christ said as his head was slowly going down "Just remember, life is sacred and shouldn't be tarnished, everything has a meaning. It just needs to. be. found" Christ said slowly as the last ounce of his life ended as Death stared solemnly at the child god

"May your soul find peace" Death said as he guided his soul on and knew the man was right to try and forgive those who deserve it even if they didn't deserve it

* * *

Death opened his eyes after thinking heavily on those facts and playing that memory back over and over again before noticing something in front of him. Death snapped out of his meditation and noticed it was Raphael waving his hand in front of his face

"Take that hand out of my face before I break it" Death said harshly as he stared up at Raphael

"Jeez, lighten up Death and have you been sitting there all night. . . . . with your eyes open because if you did that's creepy" Raphael stated as Death rolled his eyes and got up

"Let's just get this over with" Death said dryly as Raphael nodded as he still stared at Death warily

"Come on everyone, let's get Death a Hunter's licence" Raphael said as his team groaned at his energetic happy-go nature

They all entered the building as Death noticed the surveillance equipment was keeping an eye on them along with the two guards at every wall and corner they passed by "Lot of protection" Death said out loud as a few guards narrowed their eyes on Death who rebutted as he flared his Wrath through his eyes to pierce into their mortal minds causing them to flinch and back down

"Well this is heavily secure place because a lot of classified information is here along with meetings with the heads of the four kingdoms, generals, and even the headmasters from the hunter programs gather here" Raphael explained as he didn't noticed Death glaring at the guards to a mental submission

"I say up the guards because I see none that prove a threat, only numbers" Death said as more glared at his direction and more flinched at his gaze backing down. Death was kinda enjoying crushing the pride of people before getting bored after awhile and his Wrath was running on low due to constant use. Didn't mean it won't come back because ever since Death came here his Wrath replenished faster without the use of attacking someone to gain said Wrath.

"Alright we're here" Raphael said as they now stood before a elaborate looking door and Death scoffed at the vanity "Death, a word please" Raphael said as Raphael walked to the side with Death "Listen, these are very influential people and they demand respect so could you please be respectful just until you get your licence" Raphael pleaded to Death who groaned and rolled his eyes

"I temporarily damper my sense of decency and expectation" Death said sarcastically as Raphael stared at him seriously causing Death to sigh "Fine, I won't insult the power hungry pricks. Happy" Death said dryly as Raphael let out a tired sigh

"Well I'm guessing that's the most we'll get out of you" Raphael said tiredly as Death shrugged as the two returned to the group "Ready to begin" Raphael asked

"Let's just get this over with" Death said dryly as Raphael nodded and opened the door

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of the this story. Sorry if it was a little short or too religious at that middle part, don't worry will never happen again. . . . Literally I don't really like writing religious stuff, it always offends at least one or two people.**

**Well anyways I hope you enjoyed so please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	2. Unexpected Actions and New territory

**I AM BACK, did you miss me. Before we begin allow me to get something out of the way.**

**Ahem, I am so FUCKING SORRY, for not updating this story in a long ass time, I know I should say that I didn't have time but that was because I was busy making new stories that I shouldn't have and because of that I haven't even gotten time to even think of this story, so I apologize for those who were waiting for me to update but here I am with a long chapter as a way of saying I'm sorry. . . . . That and I'm also going to try and update this monthly but no promises**

**Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Death and Raphael entered the courtroom as Raphael's team stayed behind to wait for their meeting to finish. The two walked up to the large courtroom with three posh looking bastards, in Death's view, were waiting for them behind a raised bench.

"Welcome gentleman, I have to be blunt when I have heard of a Draco faunus was wishing to become a Hunter. It well seems I have been proven wrong" The man in the middle said with a condescending smile at Death who looked at him dully

_'I'm probably going to kill him if he considers me a tool'_ Death thought to himself if that man kept smiling as he did as if he was law itself

"Yes, chief Brutus" Raphael acknowledged while giving out his name

"Well mister-" The only woman of the group who was in the right side of the standing said

"Death" he said which raised a brow from the woman

"Really, that's what you're going with" The woman said hotly as Death's brow twitched under his mask

"And you're name is better, miss" Death said hotly back

"Abigail Angelica Law the third" Abigail said in a condescending tone

"Well, _Abby_, your name just screams 'Look at me, I'm so important so you have to drop everything and kiss my shoes because I'm so pompous' blah blah blah" Death spat out dryly as the woman turned red with anger

'Death, I thought I told you to not do something hasty' Raphael said to Death in a hushed voice behind gritted teeth

"I did also said temporarily" Death responded as Raphael face palmed. Death rolled his eyes before locking them on the third member who stayed quiet "Why haven't you said anything?" Death questioned as he ignored the rude gestures from the other two members

"Name's Alistair and I was just thinking, why would someone of your stature ask to become a Hunter. Whenever your predecessors came along he would always be against us humans and yet you decided to come to our side to help bring the peace as a Hunter should. Why?" The man asked sincerely as Death had to smile knowing at least one of these fools was competent enough to know what they are doing

"Two reasons really. The first is that I see how the faunus are treated everyday, most are not even in association with the White Fang, yet they are treated like monsters. By doing this I will put a stand point for other faunus' to follow away from the path of violence and seek a better path along with humans instead of either fearing or hating them" Death explained as the two fools of delegates scoffed at that while the third smiled warmly

"May I ask what was the second" The man asked politely

"I have nothing better to do" Death deadpanned as the entire room went silent as Raphael turned away face palming as he did so "No seriously, it was either this or walk around outside the kingdoms entirely bored and alone. I already done enough of that so why not do something for someone else without having to ask" Death said dully as they looked at him quizzically at that last thing he said "So either make me a Hunter or you probably waste this perfect opportunity to get a great soldier who can do the impossible at many occasions. Also, on the way here I heard about cities you once had outside the kingdom that got overrun, how about I prove myself by retaking one of the cities and providing protection until the people that will soon reside there can fend for themselves?" Death asked as they looked shocked at what he said

"Do you honestly want to go outside the kingdom for what? To take back a piece of our kingdom we tried to expand for us just to prove yourself" Brutus said shocked

"And also to kill everything in that town. . . . What's with those looks you're giving me?" Death asked with a slight tilt of his head

"You're willing to go into a Grimm infested city that could possibly kill you because you feel the need to do so" Alistair said in astonishment with a little worry

"Sounds like a normal day in my life to me" Death responded with a shrug

"Hold it Death, I can't just let you in good will do something-" Raphael didn't finish that sentence as Death grabbed his shoulder and put pressure on it as Raphael fell down unconscious

"I have to admit, that technique is pretty useful" Death said mostly to himself as he remembered the time he went to ancient china to find some man who apparently find enlightenment and his spirit should be passed on. He apparently got sidetracked on the way and found Shaolin monks who taught him some of their techniques out of respect for him. He turned his attention to the shocked council as they stared at Raphael with a hint of worry "Don't worry, he's just unconscious. So are we doing this or should I just leave now" Death said sarcastically as the three members looked at each other before pushing something on their desk. In the middle of the room a small podium arose from the ground

"That is your Hunter card, it will allow you to leave the Kingdom under our permission as well give you some status, one of which is being able to travel places without a need for a ticket to get on trains or ships" Alistair explained as Death nodded before the man continued "There is also a Scroll as Raphael informed us that you didn't have one so we took it on our liberty to give you one" Death took the card and the Scroll as he stared at the latter quizzically before putting it in his pocket "I hope to hear of your progress Death" Alistair said kindly

"If he even survives" Abigail muttered bitterly

"Oh I'll survive" Death said stating he heard her "And I'll be sure to reclaim that city to boot" Death said as he turned to leave while grabbing Raphael's unconscious body as he left the court room

As he exited the room he tossed Raphael towards his team who looked shocked and were about to attack him if he didn't answer if he didn't send them a glare to back down or else

Death calmly walked out of the building as he stared at the card in his hand before putting it in his pocket. Death continued to walk as he found a directory to where the nearest train and is before heading that way. He walked for a good half an hour as he aimlessly walked towards the train station until he noticed a faunus woman walking up behind him "What do you want" Death asked dryly as he stopped to stare at the woman who had purple hair and two horns sticking out on her head

"You're the Draco that was assigned to go out and retake that city right?" The girl asked as Death raised a brow

"I didn't even leave the building barely an hour ago and gossip is already in the air. . . Don't you people have better time then to listen into others lives?" Death asked sarcastically as the woman scoff

"Look, most people behind me have lost relatives in that city you're going to but their bodies were never recovered" The woman said pointing behind her as Death saw a small gathering of people a good couple of feet behind her "We would like you too see if-"

"See if I can find any shred of evidence if they are alive, their bodies to bury or if they left you anything to remember them by" Death asked dully already knowing the shtick people ask of him during his travels

"You don't have to be rude about it" The woman said hotly as Death rolled his eyes

"And you don't have to complain that I'm doing this for free" Death replied dryly with his arms crossed

"Well we-. . . . What?" The woman said shocked as she realized that he's actually going to help them

"I don't want anything you have nor your praise that I'm doing this. This is all a job to me and nothing more, I do this because no one else would. So I might as help you put to rest yours and the others over there concerns to rest" Death said with a shrug as he walked past the woman

". . . . . Thank you" The woman called out to him

"I don't care" Death shouted back at her as he went into the crowd as they handed him a list of names he should look for and where to look. After taking the list he left the group of people and made his way towards the nearest transportation station to the outskirts of the kingdom in the direction of the city

_'. . . . . Why am I doing this again'_ Death thought to himself as he rode a train towards the outskirts of Vale _'Sure people have it rough here but is it truly my responsibility to do this. All I know how to do is to kill those who disrupt the balance or get in my way but this isn't my way so why am I doing this'_ Death thought as the attendant came up to him for his ticket while glaring harshly at him. Death brought out his Hunter's licence and waved it in his face before putting it back in his pocket. The attendant fumed but walked away grumbling

_'Racism, no matter where I go it's always present, maybe that's why I wanted to help. There is no order here, it's just one group acting superior to the other while the others are left to die'_ Death thought as he heard a commotion a few seats down as he looked back to see the attendant threatening to throw out an elderly pair of faunus that was sitting in the back if they didn't hand him their tickets. The old woman had tiny ears on her head while the old man had a bushy tail, both of them were a shade of grey from their old age.

Death clenched his fist as he tried to remind himself that this isn't his problem as he tried to ignore this as best as he can. He heard the attendant yell at the pair before noticing and hearing a small voice as Death turned to see the elderly pair was with a small faunus child who had both their traits. Death clenched his fist tightly enough that his nails pierced his skin as he heard the man continue to yell at the elderly pair and child if they don't give him their ticket that he throw them out of the train or hand them in to the police for suspicion of working with the White Fang

It was at the point the little girl that was with the elderly was crying that something in Death snapped as he abruptly stood up from his seat and stomped over to the group with his wrath flowing around him violently. Death stood behind the attendant as he tapped on the man's shoulder who spun around and took a step back at the closeness Death was

"I suggest apologizing to these people before I throw _YOU_ out the train" Death threatened in a low voice as the man gulped and just ran away. Death shook his head at the man's cowardice, he can just insult people without a care but an actual confrontation he just runs. Death scoffed before looking back at the three faunus "You alright" Death asked in a dry tone

"Yes, thank you lord Draco" The elderly man said with a bow as Death twitched at the respect he was getting. He has been worshipped by some religions on earth but he never was there in person so he was feeling what humans called, awkwardness

"No, honorifics or the bow. I'm just a traveler and nothing more" Death said waving off their respect

"But still, thank you for helping us" The elderly woman said with a kind smile as he noticed the little girl was smiling at him that sent some strange feeling that he couldn't describe at the gratitude he sees in the group of faunus' eyes

"Yea yea" Death muttered before turning back and walking towards his chair as the rest of the ride was quiet. The train soon stopped as Death got out only to find a group of cop and swat cars waiting for him "Oh you got to be shitting me" Death muttered as he noticed the attendant that was harassing the older pair was behind the line of cars looking at him with a smug look

Death shook his head as he took a step forward only for a sniper round to hit near his foot "Take one more step and we'll blow your head off" A rotund man said with a sadistic grin that made Death narrow his eyes

_'I can just feel the racism pouring off the man'_ Death thought to himself as he crossed his arms "Mind if I asked what exactly did I do to warrant this much hatred towards me" Death asked dully as he eyed the five snipers on the buildings behind them

"Well for attacking a attendant of the train you were riding"

"Which I only did because the prick was being a racist and was harassing an old faunus couple and child" Death said interrupting what he guess was the sheriff or police chief or whatever human law ranks are

"You are also in suspicion for being in league with the White Fang" The sheriff continued, undaunted by Death's interruption

Death raised a brow at that accusation "Why the hell would I be associated with the White Fang?" Death said with a slight tilt of his head as he noticed lasers from the snipers were now pointing directly at him

"You think you were so clever with that fake hunters badge, bah. No faunus could become a hunter, especially one likes yourself, you damn monster of humanity" The man said harshly as Death raised a brow behind his mask

"What's that supposed to mean?" Death said entirely confused

"Oh don't kid yourself. You're a Draco of death, throughout every record of your existence you have killed us humans without warning. So now we're returning the favor and making sure you don't come back. MEN-" The man shouted as Death let out a sigh

_'So basically I'm being blamed for something I didn't do. I can also tell that they're doing this because they hate faunus kind as well. *Sigh* how do I get into these messes'_ Death thought dryly

"READY-"

_'It makes me wonder, do these humans even know kindness, sure there are some like Raphael but there are too many who have been raised to hate faunus'. Makes me wonder if there is any chance to even restore the balance of equality in this world'_ Death thought tiredly before looking in the corner of his eye at the sight of many faunus were gathered and were looking at him in shock and hesitation of whether they should do something or not

"AIM-"

_'Should I even try to do anything. I never met any of these people yet I'm fighting for them, why?'_ Death to himself as the man was bring down his arm to signal their attack_ 'Why is it that I want to help them?'_ Death thought before noticing the little faunus girl that was on the train running towards him to try and help him in suicidal vain

"FIRE!" The sheriff shouted without hesitation even when the girl ran towards him

"NO!" Death shouted as he quickly ran to girl and grabbed her as he turned his back on the men shooting as he kept the girl safe while he was pelted with dust rounds. Death held onto the girl as he was shot repeatedly until they guns went click as Death just stood up with the girl still in his hold "Is this what counts as justice" Death asked angrily "To just shoot an innocent little girl without second thought, to just deal with something and not think of the consequences" Death said as he picked the girl up and with great aim tossed her to the elderly couple who let out an 'oomph' when they caught their granddaughter "You people make me sick" Death said in a low voice as his Wrath swirled around him violently

"Fire, fire!" The sheriff shouted as the snipers were about to fire, only for Death to bring out Redemption and shoot their rifles out of their hands. Death rushed forward while whipping his gun around to grab the barrel as he closed in the distance with one of the police officers and pistol whipped him. Death spun around and with a back hand he pistol whipped the man next to him. He quickly grabbed the nearest man's shoulder and pulled him in to knee him in the gut so hard the man vomited before collapsing on the ground

Death notice the rest of the police officers got a clear line of sight on and were raising their guns only for Death to adeptly shoot their guns out of their hands. Death shot out several death grips and grabbed the weaponless snipers and threw them down onto ground level with a thud as they laid face first unconscious. Death let out a roar as he jumped in the air with Wrath wrapping around his fist as he slammed down onto the ground with his fist sending a shockwave of Wrath knocking down nearby police officers.

Death raised his hand and caught a sword with his bare hand as the police officer that attacked him looked horrified when Death made eye contact. Death let go of the blade and grabbed his wrist as he began repeatedly slamming the man onto the ground till he was unconscious from the pain before tossing him behind into a group of charging officers

Death stood up still and turned his head quickly to the remaining officers with a glare. The officers were quickly taking a couple of steps back in fear as Death started towards them as nearly all of them ran away in fear. The few remaining brought out their guns with shaky hands and aimed them at Death. Death simply shot their guns out of their hands as they looked down at their damaged weapons and back to Death's cold glare and ran for it leaving nothing but the sheriff in his wake

The sheriff was taking a few steps back in fear as Death walked up to him before he stood looking down at the rotund man "P-Please have mercy" The sheriff pleaded as Death stared down at him after a moment and gave the man a small gesture to show he was smiling. The sheriff calmed down only for Death to whip his head back and slammed it down onto the man's forehead as he fell down screaming in pain as Death got on top of him and began punching him repeatedly

"Why should I give you mercy when you haven't given others the chance" Death shouted as he punched the man "All I've seen since I got here is racism this racism that. For what! Because this is what you believe is right! NO! This isn't what is right!" Death shouted as he punched the man between shouts as his fists became bloody from the sheriffs now bloody face "How is this right! To just say your race is better than others because your view of normal is different from others! TELL ME WHY!" Death shouted angrily as he had enough, all this negative actions that he has witness is getting to him

"I- I don't know" The sheriff said weakly with a slight list from losing a tooth "That's just how it is"

"And why is that! Why is this common nature, TELL ME!" Death shouted at the crowd of both humans, the cops that fled from him and faunus who were all scared of what was happening "It makes me sick that people like you lot exist. Tell me, has any of these faunus done you wrong in any sort of way!" Death shouted at the human portion of the crowd. After a moment of silence no one spoke "TELL ME!" Death shouted angrily as they all shook their heads "Then why do you treat faunus so wrongly, none of these people have done anything to you and yet you treat them like second class citizens, no, you treat them worst than that. You treat them like they are just objects of your amusement. Tell me, how would you feel if the situation was turned, that faunus were in charged and you were all living in gutters and treated like trash" Death scolded them as all the humans were looking down slightly ashamed while the more prideful of the group left with hateful mutterings

Death watched as the crowd shifted slightly as they all looked ashamed. Death let out a 'tsk' as he gave the sheriff one last hit that knocked the man unconscious and got up "I'm done here. If I hear of anything that involves either side attacking the other they will answer to me, remember that" Death warned lightly as he walked away from the crowd calmly like nothing even happened

_'This world, it is a miracle a war hasn't broken out yet'_ Death thought with a shake of his head as he headed towards the kingdoms exit _'But I'll make sure it doesn't for I'm literally the only being they'll listen to and I'm going to make sure they listen to what I have to say'_ Death swore to himself as he made a promise to change the way the world thinks to bring back order to this world

* * *

**Truthfully I was planning on ending it there but the fact I didn't update in such a long time made fell like I should redeem myself. So here's another chapter that turned out way longer than I have guessed should**

* * *

Death walked out of the kingdom a couple of hours ago after he gave his speech, mildly violent in his perspective but he's sure they got the point "If this world has to change then I need to be at least forceful" Death said to himself as he walked casually straight through a forest towards the abandoned city that he was going to

Death heard the Grimm around him as the continuously circled him in the shadows of the forest. After awhile of this roundabout Death got irritated and pulled out Redemption, firing three shots he heard three thuds and knew he just killed three Grimm

Death heard rustling and saw several Grimm coming out of their hiding spots. What Death saw it wasn't the average Beowolf but a jaguar like Grimm with armor plates covering it's back and face while its legs were covered in thick black hide. Their tails were armored and segmented **(I'm going to call them Azteguars, you can tell which culture I used to make the name)**

"Well at least I won't be killing the same dang things over again, after awhile the enemies I face get boring and repetitive" Death mused before pointing Redemption up and fired, killing the Azteguar that was trying to pounce on him from the tree top above "So these guys can climb trees" Death mused before sidestepping and grabbed the attacking Azteguar's tail and slammed it down onto its back as Death raised his foot up and brought it down smashing its head in into the ground

"Now, who's next" Death said in a low voice as he aimed Redemption at the remaining Grimm. The Azteguars took a few steps back as another Azteguar came out but was much bigger than the others with spikes poking out it's armored back and it's armored tail was spiked "Seems an Alpha has come to the call. Bring it" Death said firing at the Alpha Azteguar but the shots bounced off it's armor, leaving only dents in the armor as the Alpha charged at Death

Death rolled out of the way as it slashed out and tore the tree that was behind him down. Down brought out both of his scythes as he jumped over the Alpha slashing the top of its armored back leaving cut marks in the dense armor. The Alpha let out a roar as it spun around as it's tail whipped toward Death who leaned back from the tail whip as it passed harmlessly above him

Death quickly stood back up as he swung his scythes down as it scratched the armor of it's face but he wasn't fast enough to pierce it as the Alpha jumped back from the attack "Seems from what I was told about Grimm was true, you do learn from your mistakes" Death said as the Alpha let out a growl "Well, here's a new mistake for your followers to learn. Never mess with me" Death said in a cold voice as he disappeared with a whoosh as he appeared in front of the Alpha with Harvester in it's full form

Before the Alpha could react swung his scythe as it ripped through it's armored shoulder like hot butter. After that wrath appeared at the wound and exploded outward tearing half of the Alpha's body apart. The Alpha struggled to stand but missing a good fraction of it's body caused it to topple over on the ground panting heavily. Death lowered the edge of his scythe next to the Alpha's neck and stared directly at the pack of Azteguars that were watching, and who were now backing away slowly as Death sent them a message. Don't mess with him. He grabbed the scythe with both hands with a tug tore the Alpha's head clean off as it flew into the direction of it's now former pack.

What Death saw was proof that Grimm had a significant amount of intelligence as they were backing away with fear in their eyes as Death looked at them with a glare as they all ran away with their tails between their legs "That should send a message to whatever Grimm is around not to mess with me" Death mumbled to himself as he stared at the now decomposing Grimm corpse and walked over it as he continued on his way towards the abandoned city

Death kept walking as he saw in the corner of his eye the Grimm watching his movements but made no action to attack him in fear of his blade. Death let out a scoff as he was at least pleased that these Grimm knew not to mess with him instead of attacking him blindly as if they even have a chance at killing him. Death kept walking until he stopped as he noticed in the distance was the abandoned ruins of the city that got overrun by Grim. Death took a moment to look at the decay the city was in and saw how nature was taking back the place as the city buildings were covered in moss and grass poking out of the sidewalk

Death continued walking down towards the city as he finally made it to the cracked pavement road and cracked his knuckles as he felt the eyes of many Grimm "Well, time to get to work" Death said to himself

* * *

For the next two days Death went to work in clearing out the city, building by building, street by street and even sewer system by sewer system. With all the work he did during the two days he was barely halfway done in cleaning out the city of Grimm that ranged from Beowolves, Azteguars, even some of those crows or Nevermores that hide inside the buildings, he even fought what he heard were Ursa on occasion but other than that it was a pretty easy job. Which meant for him it was boring

"Ugh" Death groaned as he lazily shot a Beowolf that tried to charge at him from above.

True the Grimm were learning to try and take him down but Death isn't one who can be easily overcome like the Hunters that occasionally come when they past by the place. During the two days he dealt with the Grimm he fought in one on one attacks, sneak attacks, group attacks, group sneak attacks, attacks from above, even attacks from below. Apparently the Grimm found a way to destroy the support system below to cave in the street he was walking on so he would fall into the sewer but it didn't work as Death used his death grip to grab a lamppost and pulled himself up.

Death let out another sigh as he just finished another building as the Grimm inside didn't put up much of a fight even though they were getting smarter. Hell he noticed most of the Grimm that he crossed paths with actually ran away from him with their tails between their legs that it just bored him even more "If I knew that this would be this boring I would've just asked for a different way to prove myself" Death said dully to himself as he fired Redemption behind, not even looking as he killed an Ursa that actually tried to creep on him by shooting the roof of its mouth through its skull "This is just getting sad now" Death muttered as he continued walking down the street until he stopped at the sound of something he hasn't heard in a long time

A whinny from a horse

Death quickly looked in the direction of the sound as he heard several more whinnies as he came to what he guess was a park and saw where the noise came from. In the center of the park was herd of black horses with bone armor covering the front of their faces, the back of their neck that segmented onto each other, there also armor on it's chest area and on its rear. The horses mane was a shadowy mist that reminded him of his and his siblings horses **(I'll be calling them Arion, if you know Greek mythology then you know where I got the name from)**

He noticed they were Grimm but noticed that they were also being attacked by other Grimm. From what Death knows is that Grimm don't usually attack each other, only for territory or dominance. Death guess that from him cleaning out the city it forced the Grimm to try and take a new territory for itself, incidentally the territory of these horse Grimm

Death watched as one Horse stood out. This horse was much larger than the others and had a crest of spikes around its neck pointing outward. It also had armor on it's legs unlike the others as Death speculated that this horse was either the herds defender Alpha. Either way Death watched as several Beowolves attacked the Alpha by getting on its back and trying to rip it to shreds. But it didn't work, the Alpha tossed them off it's back and the ones directly behind him got and kicked the Beowolf's head hard enough to cave it in

Death watched with a slight grin at the Alpha's power before hearing a roar and turned his head as he watched as a group of Ursa's along with it's Alpha coming out around the corner to join the fray. The younger Grimm horses who probably never been in a fight ran as the older horses stayed with the Alpha as they kicked the intruders out of their territory. But sadly the two types of carnivorous Grimm overpowered the horses as only seven remained, a few bleeding heavily which included the Alpha who was fighting to the best it can until the Alpha Beowolf jumped out of nowhere and got on its back ready to grab the horse's neck with its claws and it's life

But it didn't happened as the Alpha's head splattered across the ground as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Soon several more rang through the air as several more of the carnivorous Grimm fell. The horses looked in the Direction of the gunshots and saw Death killing all the other Grimm yet never once aiming at the Arions. The two Grimm species ran from the losing fight as the Arions stayed with their eyes meeting Death as he holstered Redemption and made his way towards them

The younger Grimm were backing away while the Alpha stayed its ground as it watched Death's every movement towards until he stood a few feet from it "I heard some Grimm are intelligent enough to know what people are saying so here's this. I won't attack your kind as long as you won't attack me. Deal" Death asked as the Alpha stared at him for a good minute before it let out a snort and shook it's head up and down before letting out a loud whinny

Soon the rest of the horses that ran came back ever so. Some stared at Death while others ignored him and grazed peacefully on the parks overgrown grass. Death let the group of Arions alone as he felt the gaze of the Alpha still on him as he made his way to another part of the city to deal with the Grimm. After an hour of killing Grimm he heard something ring, Death looked around wondering where it was coming from until he remembered that he had a Scroll he got before he left the Council about three days ago since the beginning of his job. Death hasn't used it once for two reasons, he has no need for the thing other than telling the Council he finished his job

And the second reason "How the hell do you answer this" Death muttered angrily as he shook the damn thing. He has no idea how the device works

After a few moments of the Scrolls constant ringing Death finally turned the ringing off as well as accept the call as the Scroll expanded with a image of Raphael in the corner of the screen

"I was trying to call you several times already. I was fearing you died because you didn't pick up" Raphael said with a hint of worry as Death rolled his eyes at him

"I was just busy that is all. Speaking of which" Death pulled out Redemption and shot the trashcan size Nevermore through it's eye as it landed with a thud right next to him "Alright, what is it" Death asked as if he didn't just kill a Grimm

Raphael stared at him with a blank look before shaking his head at him "I was calling to see how you are doing over there, after you knocked me unconscious for no reason by the way" Raphael said hotly as Death waved it off

"I do remember, I was there" Death said sarcastically as Raphael let out a huff of exasperation "I'm about. . . . . three fifths done with this place" Death said taking a moment to think how many buildings he has clear out as well as the remaining sewer system

"Wait, seriously!" Raphael exclaimed incredulously

"Of course, not much to do here but kill everything. Speaking of Killing" Death tossed the Scroll in the air as he spun around as he wrapped his arms around the Beowolf's neck that tried to attack him from behind and snapped it. Death quickly pulled out Redemption and fired two shots that went through the remaining wolves mouths and through the back of their necks causing them to stumble back with loud choking as they crumpled on the ground dead

Death put Redemption back in its holster and caught the Scroll without looking as he calmly turned back to the Screen with Raphael's incredulous expression on his face

"Alright I'm back. So I'll be done in about a day or two, so if you could send some soldiers and Hunters to watch over this place after I'm done that would be great" Death asked casually as Raphael stared at him with the same incredulous look before he shook it off his face

"H-How did you do that so efficiently" Raphael stuttered as Death guessed the man must've saw what he did through the Scroll when he tossed it up in the air

"Skill, and that's about it. Now is there anything else you wanted before you tell the Council that I'm nearly done or would you rather continue wasting my time" Death asked dryly as he was half-lying. Truthfully the man was getting in the way of his job but he was so bored out here as nothing has entertained him for ages. Is this what would've happened if he just left everything behind to wander the world then it would've been entirely dull

"Actually there is one thing. Apparently there are reports in a town near the edge of the kingdom that a faunus caused a police riot that ended with most of the police in bandages and the humans _**apologizing**_ to the faunus. And what's more is that it was completely _**sincere**_. . . . . THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Raphael shouted at the man as he emphasized his point that humans would never apologize to a faunus, especially while being completely sincere

"I'll tell you later but now I have others to entertain because it seems you can tell those guards to come now because it seems every Grimm here has made a pact to kill me right now at this moment" Death said as he looked around see an army of Grimm surrounded him about approximately 500 to 1. Each one of them were either on streets, hanging on the sides of the buildings or flying up above "Thankfully no one has to clean their corpses or the place would stink decay. I'll be in touch" Death said casually

"Wait, hold o-" Raphael shouted only for Death to silence him by shutting the Scroll off and turned to the army of Grimm that was around him

"500 to 1 eh" Death mused as he stared at the growling Grimm who were foaming at the mouth to kill the man who has hunted them since he got here "I say this isn't entirely fair" Death said as the Grimm howled as one with vengeance in their eyes "_**You should've brought more**_" Death said darkly as his wrath whipped around him violently

Death pulled out Redemption and fired at the oncoming Grimm killing as many as he can before ducking from an oncoming attack. He pulled out his scythes and began to cut the Grimm around him one by one, two by two as they just kept coming. Death grinned behind his mask, this is what he likes. A fight that can push him to his limit, he hasn't experienced that since that supposed legendary Grimm he killed when he first came here

Death continued to cut down Grimm as he noticed something _'I haven't fought an Alpha since the fight began'_ Death thought to himself as he threw his scythe around him in a sawing motion and grabbed it as he took a stop forward as he swung the scythe as his true form appeared as the giant scythe slashed the area in front of him taking down a good amount of Grimm. Death took a quick glance around the entire armada and saw that the Alpha's were watching patiently _'They're trying to tire me out before striking. These Grimm are really intelligent'_ Death thought as he struck down another Beowolf and tore the head off and Ursa while stomping an Azteguar's head into mush

Death lurched forward when he felt sharp claws slash his backside. Death quickly spun around swinging his as the Beowolf that attacked him had it's guts spilled onto the ground. An Azteguar then suddenly jumped onto his back while diggings its claws into his chest as it tried to bite his neck. Death smashed the back of his head into the Grimm's head, disorienting it as he grabbed the creature and threw onto the ground where he stomped it's skull in

Two more Azteguars came and bit into his sides as a Nevermore the size of a dog flew down and tried to claw his eyes out through his mask. Death thrusted his two scythes into the Azteguars as the Nevermore flew away to get away from him but Death shot a Death grip on the Nevermore that sent it towards him as he slashed the bird in half

Death jumped back as an Ursa smashed the ground where he was. Death quickly ducked and moved away from another Ursa trying to slash him from behind. Death jumped above the Ursa as he impaled his scythes into it's back as Death landed as he hefted the Ursa up into the air before throwing the Ursa into the other Ursa and into the crowd of Grimm

Death calmly let out a huff as he backhand a Beowolf and quickly dispatched it as this was getting a little too difficult as they were getting clean hits now, what they lacked in power they literally made up in numbers. He got bit by another Beowolf and was about to grab the Grimm before an Azteguar bit his arm as two more came and started biting his legs as soon as more and more came as they piled onto top of him with their claws digging into his flesh

The pile of Grimm continued to shred his flesh while the Alpha's stood back and watched, pleased as what they saw. They all began to walk away from the pile of Grimm ripping the mask Hunter to shreds before they all stopped. They felt something in the air as it was getting harder to breath all of a sudden as they slowly turned back to the pile of Grimm as purple energy flowed through the small openings in the pile

Suddenly in a burst of Wrath the entire pile was blasted off Death as he stood up with his cloak that was hanging off him completely gone as he chest and back was covered in claw and bite marks. Death glared at the Alphas fiercely as he began hacking and slashing many Grimm that were standing in his as he landed in front of fifty or so Alphas who instantly took a couple feet back from the man

"I know for a fact you Grimm understand what I say, so hear this. Pray to whatever god or being that I make your deaths quick because right now" Death said as Wrath began to swirl around him "You pissed me off" Death said maliciously as one of the Alpha's howled and he soon heard something as he turned to see several giant scorpions (Deathstalkers) heading his way and heard cawing as three giant Alpha Nevermores flew up above

Death disappeared and reappeared in front of the group of Alphas and slashed forward cutting several in half while wounding the ones that nearly were killed but soon joined the dead as the Wrath exploded from the wounds killing them and severally injuring the Alphas that were close by. Death blocked a strike from a Deathstalker's stinger and pushed it back before jamming his scythe into it's eye

Death was knocked away from the screaming Deathstalker as another targeted him which he responded by throwing his scythe vertically in a horizontal sawing motion as it chipped away it's face armor. Death then grabbed the scythe as he spun around swinging the scythe downward the back up as it impaled the Deathstalker from below as Death pulled the scythe out causing its face to split in half.

Another Deathstalker came as Death moved back from its stinger before cutting it off as it reeled back in pain. Death then jumped up and slashed the entire tail off as he then sent a giant Wrath manifested fist into its side forcing it onto its back as Death jumped and driven his scythe through it's unarmored underbelly. Death then pulled on the scythe through its body until he pulled it completely out as the Deathstalker now laid in two pieces along with its severed tail and stinger

Death then sent a Wrath fist to clench the head of the stalker he damaged awhile ago and squeezed it until it crushed it with violent crunch before dropping its corpse on the ground. Death stared at the Deathstalker's corpse before turning around to stare at the remaining Grimm and their Alphas who were backing away with fear at him. Death took a few steps forwards before turning to the right as he was picked up by the Alpha Nevermore by its beak

Death forced the beak from closing on his as he used one hand strike the side of the Nevermore's mouth only to find its feathers are strong as steel as he only made it a few inches deep as he only used one hand in that swing. So he decided to up the ante as he tossed his scythe in the air as it burst outward with Wrath as it turned into its true form as two wrath hands grabbed the handle and swung down onto the Nevermore as it cut off its wing. This caused the Nevermore to loosen its force on its beak as Death used to get on its head as he grabbed his now returned smaller form of his scythe and impaled it into the back of its neck, killing it in an instant

Death looked down and noticed the two other Nevermores as he unbedded the scythe from the Nevermore's neck he was standing on and jumped off its falling corpse. Death free fall as he held his scythe in two hands as he approached the closest Nevermore who had its beak wide open to eat Death who smirked under his mask. Death moved out of the way with his scythe still in the Nevermore's path as it went clean through it. Death continue to fall with the scythe slicing through the Nevermore's beak and its side as his scythe got tugged on it's wing but with a quick pull Death was free of it's corpse as he severed the wing and fell down towards the remaining Nevermore that was flapping it's wings to try and get away from him as Death smiled evilly under his mask at it's fearfulness. Death sent a death grip onto the Nevermore as it pulled him in faster like a rocket as he landed onto the Nevermore's chest with an audible thud. Death used the momentum to swing his scythe it cut through its entire belly as it spewed its evaporating guts everywhere. Death wasn't finished as he ran up its body where it's neck is as he summoned his true scythe with the wrath hands to grab it as they swung the scythe and decapitated the Nevermore

Death stood on the falling Nevermore's chest as he looked down as several lesser Grimm were running away in fear while the rest stared in shock and fear as they slowly backed away. Death let out a chuckle as took a step and pushed himself of the Nevermore's body and fell towards the densest part of the Grimm group. Death landed with a giant shock wave knocking several back while the ones he landed on splattered greatly against his feet. Death as soon as soon as he hit the ground spun around with his scythe as his true form and scythe appeared slashing everything in a 360 degree range of him

Death slowly put his scythe on his shoulder as he tilted his head at the Alphas as they were moving back in fear. Death began walking towards the Alphas as he walked on top of the dissolving corpses, crushing them as he made his way to them. Death kept walking towards the Alphas who were now alone as all their lesser subordinates ran away in fear. Death soon stood a few feet from the Alphas as he just stared at them quietly ". . . I'll give you a count of three to leave" Death said with malicious intent

"One" Death said holding his scythe up high Alphas took a step back but stopped and growled at him

"Two" Death said slowly moving the scythe back with both hands as it was held out horizontally to his body as the Alphas took one last attempt to kill him

"Three" Death said grinning behind his mask as he moved towards them as he exploded with Wrath bursting outward

* * *

"Are you sure this guy is even alive" The pilot of the Bullhead transport plane asked the Hunter that was sitting next to him as the entire plane was filled with soldiers and some hunters, behind the plane was two more Bullhead transporting the same amount "I mean, it's just plain suicidal to go into a city by yourself and try and kill every Grimm there. That's just plain stupid" The pilot said shaking his head slightly

"That may stupid but this man could probably do it. And from what I heard from our last communication is that he was dealing with a large amounts of Grimm at the moment" Raphael said as the Pilot gave him a glance

"So this is a search and rescue mission. . Who is this guy" The pilot asked and before Raphael could answer the Bullhead rocked back and forth "The hell is going on!" The pilot shouted as the two noticed an explosion of purple energy was coming from the edge on the other side of the city they were flying over

". . . . . No this isn't a search and rescue mission. This is retaking our territory" Raphael said in amazement as the Bullhead was near the point of the blast and quickly lowered down on the desolate street with the other Bullheads. The Bullheads opened up from the side as soldiers quickly jumped out with their guns drawn to make sure it was safe as the Hunters, Raphael included, went towards the explosion.

After a good minute they went to the street where it came from and was slack-jawed at the scene before them. The entire street was covered in corpses, some of which nearly dissolved to nothing while the more. . . Bigger of the Grimm remained as that was evident with the giant corpses of Nevermores lied lifelessly on the side of the buildings they probably fell on. That was when they noticed someone in the middle, in the middle of the carnage with blood pouring out of the nearly healed wounds, with a scythe nestled neatly against his shoulder while he stared out into the distance

The man shuffled from his spot as he noticed their presence as he turned around to stare at them with his cold red-orange eyes "Took your damn time you know that right"

* * *

Death watched as they all stared at him in shock and disbelief that one man could do this much carnage. Death scoffed at that, if they wanted to see carnage they should have seen the genocide of his race, that was much more brutal

"Would you stop gawking, and make sure the buildings are clear of any remaining stragglers, because-" Death said aimlessly kicking a nearby corpse "I'm pretty sure I finished my job right now" Death said casually as he walked on top of the dissolving corpses towards the Hunters as the rest of the military came and saw the carnage

"Holy mother of- How the hell did you do this" A young soldier asked as Death let out a chuckle

"Kid, my name is Death, it's what I do" Death said matter-of-factly as he began whistling a tune as he past by them while they stared at him in disbelief and shock

"What now" Raphael asked as he ran up to Death still looking back at the dissolving carnage

"You call the Council tell them I did the impossible that I recaptured a city and drove out the Grimm. Then tell them to send men to repair the city to working order" Death explained as Raphael nodded with that logic "Also ask them to requisite a demolition team to tear down a portion of the city near the outskirt, then requisite some builders to help me build something" Death asked nonchalantly as Raphael stopped walking as he looked at Death slightly confused

"Build what?" Raphael asked clearly confused

"A stable" Death answered cryptically with a knowing grin on his face

"Alright?" Raphael said with an awkward shrug before scrunching his face and quickly returned to following Death and asking what he had on his mind "A stable for what exactly?"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and if you didn't. . . . . Go die in a ditch :D**

**I'm joking but seriously keep your opinions to yourself. As I said before I'll try and update this monthly or as soon as possible so expect that update next month. N****ow if you please leave a comment, review, or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Expected Turnouts and A Mission

**How's it going everyone, I hope you didn't miss me too much. Well to be truthful I actually forgot about this story if one of you didn't remind me that I needed to update this story. **

**By the way, Happy Birthday thermalsnipern7, It was because of you to freaking messaging me out of nowhere about this story made me say "SHIT I FORGOT!" and it made me write as fast as I can to make this update so enjoy.**

**So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Death is currently overseeing the construction of the city as many construction workers and soldiers have flocked to place to help rebuild the tattered city. He just finished talking to the council who two thirds were rather shocked that he accomplished such a feat by himself while Alistair just smiled at his accomplishment. He was then given permission to watch over the city as it is being rebuilt to make sure no Grimm would come and stop the reconstruction of the city.

Death was currently walking down one of the many streets that were being remade as he occasionally talked to the workers to see their progress. Most of them didn't want anything to do with him but still answered to him. The work was slow but it was doing well which Death was okay with.

After awhile Death went to the edge of the city where the Arions were grazing at after he herded them there. He still remembers how the soldiers reacted towards the Grimm.

The soldiers once they saw the Grimm horses were ready to shoot them as the Alpha Arion was about to charge at them in retaliation if Death didn't walk into the middle of the two groups as Death said that if anything happened it'll be his responsibility to deal with. The soldiers grudgingly left while glaring at Death which he promptly ignored.

After that small encounter Death had the trouble of herding the Arions somewhere else to the area where he designated as the stables. The problem was the Alpha didn't allow him herding his kind as the horse actually charged Death which he stopped by grabbing the spike shoulders. He halted the horse's charge and then glared directly into it's red eyes as Death swore to it that he only wants to help. After a good few minutes the Alpha relented and allowed Death to herd it's kind somewhere else.

Death was now watching the workers build a fence while they warily watch the Arions graze as Death shook his head at their cowardice. Death then noticed a small foal was walking towards him.

The foal was the Alpha's child that was born soon after Death herded them to this area and since then the foal was curious of him. It's curiosity was answered one day when it approached Death when he was helping point out the location of where to put the fences. Death felt something and looked down to see the small foal looking up at him curiously. Death let out a small chuckle as he pet the small foal who moved its head to his touch while the workers that were with him at that moment moved away when Death noticed its mother was breathing down his neck threateningly which he promptly ignored as the small foal went back to its family. Since then the foal would go up to Death with curiosity as its mother would always be around to watch them as well as its Alpha father.

Death pulled out an apple and gave it to the small foal as it happily ate it out of his hand "And people say that Grimm were ferocious creatures that only want destruction of the world. Ha" Death said with a smirk behind his mask as the foal finished the apple and let out a happy whinnie before going back to its mother. Death walked past the Alpha as it stared at Death warily as it always does whenever Death passes by.

"There you are" Raphael called out as Death turned slightly to him but continued walking

"What is it Raphael" Death asked the man dryly who looked at the Arions in the corner of his eye

"Well it's just some of the workers are restless about, well" Raphael drawled out as Death gave him a blank look "They don't really like taking orders from a faunus" Raphael said as Death let out a tired sigh as he shook his head

"I'll talk to those damn idiots later, but for now I'm going to examine the perimeter for any gaps in defense that needs strengthen" Death said waving Raphael off as the young man nodded before going back to work in helping rebuild the city

* * *

_I am an Alpha, a being of high caliber in my kind. I am the pinnacle of what my kind can become, we may be weaker than our more carnivorous relatives but we are still strong enough to hold land. I've lived in this ruined remnant of humankind since my creation in this world. I have always been a weakest of my kind as I couldn't run as fast as the others nor kick harder but I could think for myself which very little of my kind can do without guidance._

_I have always thought the best for my kind with my actions, from pointing them towards food to moving them away from oncoming danger. I have had to gain experience in fighting the hard way as the previous elder of my kind forced me to fight, to strive to win. It was when I became an Alpha of my kind by killing him, my own birth father that I became the new leader and the Head Alpha of the group that I now lead._

_And since then, I hated it._

_I hated the burden but couldn't leave it as any moment of hesitation could bring destruction to my kind. So I had no choice to to suck it in and get use to the never ending struggle of keeping my kind alive and wait for my successor, to kill me. I hate it, the way of life I have, I just want to run free without burden but I knew that would never happen. But, that was then and this is now._

_I was soon defending the herd from other variation of my kind as they wanted the land we were on by force as something was driving them back. I defended my kind to the best of my capability but to little avail as another variation of my kind came and decided to try and take my land as well. When they were going for the killing blow a human weapon rang in the air as the others were soon fell dead. I looked to see where it came from when I saw it for the first time seeing that. . . Thing. It may__ have a shape of human and the features of the animal kind but he carries an air around him that screams something else. I stared at the thing as it put away its weapon which confused me. He was the reason all the others of my kind were running away scared of their lives ending and yet he isn't attacking me, in fact he actually spoke to me as if he knew I could understand him and just walked away._

_After that my kind just went back to grazing while I stood watch wondering what just happened. I continued to stand watch as a pillar of purple light lit up the sky and soon heard the chopping sounds of the humans flying contraptions as several landed in the direction of where that man went. After a few moments I took a moment to wonder what happen until I felt the loss of several of our kinds Alphas and realized what happened. That thing destroyed all the others of my kind in this ruin land of theirs. _

_It was when I started urging my fellow kind to move away to leave the area as fast we can to get away from what is happening. But sadly they weren't worried or even cautious as they continued grazing to my annoyance as none of them even cared I was their leader. When the humans came with their weapons aimed at us I knew it was the end as my fellow kind was about to run until the entire area was surrounded by humans. _

_I held my ground because if I'm going to die then I rather die fighting then like my weaker variations of my kind and several others actually agreed with that notion as we stood together ready to fight to our last breath. But we didn't have to, that thing came out and forced the humans to put their weapons down. I watched with shock as the thing forced them to leave us alone begrudgingly of the thing's will_

_After that we were left alone from the humans even though I and the few warrior class in my kind were still wary of them as they pass by us. We watched as they began rebuilding the ruins to what I can speculate what they were before it became ruins. _

_It was when the thing came back and tried to push us somewhere did I decide to put my hoof down. I didn't allow my race to be push around by the thing even if it is more dangerous than we are. I attack him by charging but to my surprise he stopped me without any effort and what's more is that he wasn't trying to hurt me. He actually said that he wanted to take my kind somewhere to be safe. After a moment of silence I relented and let him lead my herd somewhere_

_When my herd and I arrive we were shocked at the vast land he led us to. The thing states that this will be our land to graze upon as he will put up an area of defense to protect us from the more vicious brethren of our kind. I was too shocked to even noticed that the thing walked away from us when I regained my senses_

_Since then we have grazed in peace as my warriors and I watched the humans build a perimeter to stop others from approaching. Nothing since then has happened other then my mate giving birth to my first child. I watched the young foal trying to walk as it stumbled a bit as my mate helped it up as is stumbled towards me with bright intelligent eyes that shows prospects of being the new leader. It was my worse fear as my child would have to end my life to become the next leader as our customs dictate._

_It was when the foal was a few weeks old did it do something truly interesting yet frightening. It approached the thing that occasionally came to watch us. It frightened me that it would kill the young foal yet what happened surprised me and some of the others that were in the vicinity. The thing, was smoothing its palms over it as the young foal actually felt happy with the touch. That was until my mate came and forced the foal away from the thing as the child reluctantly let go and returned to its mother._

_Since then the young foal would go up to that thing as it would usually bring it food as it ate out of its palm. It made him think what kind of creature who is deadly as can be yet can be so gentle to the young foal would exist in this world. He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued to guard his kind as he decided to wonder about this later_

* * *

Death was walking down the streets carrying a large box as a Bullhead was flying down in front of him. When the Bullhead landed a woman came out and it was the same woman that asked Death to look for the items of the many families that died in this city.

"I didn't expect you to actually look for these" The woman said walking up to Death who handed her the box of the last requests made from the corpses he found as they were being hauled off in coffins to their families to mourn.

"No one should forget their family, whether they be good or bad" Death said with actual care in his voice.

"Thank you again, maybe what they say about the death Draco is actually wrong" The woman said with a smile as she went back to the Bullhead as Death watched as they flew away as he noticed from the window she was sitting next to that she was waving goodbye.

Death let out small scoff as he didn't really care what people thought of him, but still it was nice to know he did some good. Death walked away from the clearing as he decided to see to what those workers are on about. Death walked towards the construction site of many buildings being torn down and built back up.

As soon as he saw the workers he noticed that they weren't even working and were lazing about. Death whistled to them as that took their attention "What the hell are you all doing. I know for a fact your break isn't for another two hours so get back to work" Death asked dryly as the workers glared at him as they didn't do anything. Death stared at the men who calmly ignored him as he got irritated as he walked up to one of them force the man to look at him "Why. The. Hell. Aren't. You. Working" Death said slowly with malice as the worker quivered in his boots before he steeled himself and glared at Death

"We won't work for some faunus. Many of us lost family members to the White Fang and having to work under you is just an insult to what we had to go through" The worker said harshly as Death gave him a blank look before dropping him

"Really that's a pathetic reason not to work just because the lot of you are racial. Really, what is with you humans being so damn racial. Have you been taught this at what they call it, school or some shit" Death asked exasperatedly while shaking his head before looking at the workers "Listen here and listen well to what I have to say. This here city is the first city to be reclaimed after decades of abandonment to the Grimm. It is your job to fix this city into making it the first ever truly functional city outside a kingdom, understand" Death said as he got a few nods "So you get rid of your racial stereotypes and understand something. I don't give a damn about race or gender" Death deadpanned as workers looked at him confused "I could kill you all and you know why, it isn't because I'm a faunus and you're human, no. It is because you are disobeying orders and before you even start about how I wouldn't do that to faunus workers. WRONG! I would murder them the same as you lot. I believe in equality, the equality of murdering you folks as equals so take those poles out of your asses get rid of your stereotypical bullshit and GET BACK TO WORK!" Death shouted as they all ran to their stations away from him

Death was taking a slow breath as Raphael walked up to him "Was that wise to say" Raphael asked warily

"What else was I supposed to say? Those idiots need to know that I don't care whether they be man, woman, human, or faunus because I don't give a damn. You are a person one way or another so enough of the bullshit fighting and work together dammit. . . . . Speaking of which, why aren't there any faunus workers here?" Death asked as he hasn't seen one worker with a faunus trait at all

"That's because the foreman would not hire any faunus unless they accepted lower than minimum wage" Raphael stated dryly as he didn't like how none of the foremans would allow the faunus to work an average pay like the others.

Death rubbed his temples as he took in a few deep breaths before looking at Raphael "Where is the foreman" Death asked in neutrally as Raphael pointed towards a trailer that was brought in for the foreman to work in "Be right back" Death said with his voice still neutral as he began walking towards the trailer. Death decided to play nice for a bit so he _'knocked'_ on the door lightly as it dented inward as the foreman opened the door

"What the hell do you wa-" The foreman stopped as he noticed Death was looming over him with his gaze darkened from the shadows covering his face

"Why is there no faunus working here" Death asked bluntly as he can't handle all these racists anymore as he is about to kill someone from anger if he doesn't get the answer he wants

"Why the hell would I hire those filthy animals" The foreman demanded harshly

The man chose the wrong answer.

Death smashed his fist on the side of the door as the wood, plastic and metal of the trailer bent inward from his punch. Death stared down at the man with his eyes glowing menacingly through his mask "I'll give you on chance and that's it. Either hire faunus to work an average wage or I'm going to kick you out of this city and take over your stupid construction job" Death demanded harshly

"You can't do that!" The foreman shouted in outrage at what he was hearing

"That's right I can't, but that doesn't mean I can't force you into doing so" Death said as he let out his Wrath as it covered him as he cracked his knuckles. The foreman stumbled back when Death took a step forward

"I won't let you get away with this, you hear me!" The foreman exclaimed with fear in his voice

"Who's going to stop me. I took down an entire population of Grimm by myself, I'm pretty sure law enforcement can't do a thing and sending Hunters would be a waste of resources. So you have no one to protect you, you little. worthless. piece. of. shit" Death said as he drove the man to the back of the wall of the trailer as the pathetic excuse of life was quivering in fear while sweating buckets "So, what's it going to be" Death said maliciously

"I-I-I-I" The foreman stuttered out as he couldn't form a sentence out of fear

Death shook his head "I have important business to do then wait for a pathetic excuse for a human being to stutter around and piss himself" Death said as he pointed out the man just pissed himself "So I suggest you find your answer before I return because you better pray you do the right thing by the end of the day. Got it" Death said slowly as the man nodded vigorously in fear "Good. Now remember if your men finished at least a quarter of the city by the end of the month you all get bonuses" Death said ending the conversation with a lighter note as he walked out of the trailer as he didn't care about the shocked look on the foreman's face

Death walked away as from the trailer as Raphael approached him "Was that a good thing to do" Raphael asked warily as Death just shrugged

"It was either that or I shove my hand down his throat, rip out his vocal cords, cut his fingers off and gouge out his eyes so he can never say who did what I planned to do to him if I actually lost my temper" Death said in a cool slow yet sinister voice that sent chills down Raphael's spine at what he said "But that would just make people hate me and not work at all" Death stated calmly as Raphael had to nod at that "Is there anything else I should be aware of" Death asked as he occasionally spared a glance at the man behind him

"Yes actually, a general has come to inspect the ongoing of the construction as well as wishes to speak to you in private" Raphael stated with utmost professionalism

"I see, where is the general at the moment" Death asked as he wondered why someone from the military would be here but then remembered that this city would be a militaristic city to protect the citizens from future Grimm attacks as well as an outpost for the army of Vale.

"He's down at the construction site where the soldier barracks is currently being built" Raphael answered as Death nodded before walking in a different directions

"I guess I'll go see what he wants, you can take a break if you want" Death said as Raphael nodded before walking the other direction where his team was resting at after helping the workers with construction

Death walked until he found a man with a strict air around him that showed he has no time for fooling around and that's understandable in his position in trying to save as many lives of his race as well as to ensure a pinnacle of humanities future that they no longer have to fear Grimm.

Death stood next to the man as he noticed he wore a black uniform with golden buttons going down his chest, his medals professionally shown on his chest over his heart and golden shoulder pads that had a symbol of the Hunters association, as well as on his hat that he wore. The man was middle age with a long dark beard and mustache while his eyes was a piercing sky blue.

"Incredible isn't it, we finally regained land after so many years of losing it to the Grimm and it was all thanks to you" The general said turning his head to Death as the Draco gave him a nod

"What I find incredible is the fact this land, no matter how amazing it is has so many people who are against each other" Death stated dryly as the general sighed in agreement

"Yes, no matter how many years go by the ideals of man and faunus will always stay, but there are still a few who believe in another course in life has for them" The general mused before staring straight into Death's eyes "Tell me, I read in a report that you attacked the police force in a town on a way here because they were harassing an elderly faunus couple. Why did you go out of your way to help them" The general asked as Death took a moment to think

As much as he wants to say because it was the right thing, that is not his style. He doesn't do things because they are right, he does things for the actions that may happen. To be able to know what the outcome is good is just a random roll of a dice of fate's game as ones actions will always have a double sided effect on everyone. Sure people thinks he helps others for that is right but that isn't why he does it. It's because no one else will as they are all cowards in their own rights and because of that its his responsibility to make these decisions everyone else won't make.

"Why I did it, it's because people are idiots in their own rights of things. They may believe faunus are evil but I've met humans who are as or even more evil then what they say about faunus'. So when I saw no one doing anything and seeing a family suffer because of ridiculous ideals made me mad at how this world works, there is no balance just pure terror and discord in how the world works and that annoys me" Death summarized how he felt about this world as the general stared at him before he began to chuckle and that chuckle soon turned into full blown laughter

"Oh it's a shame there isn't more people like you out there" The general said with a chortle "I actually agree with your ideals, the world is filled with idiots who think they know what they are doing but sadly don't" The general said shaking his head at that before turning to Death "The name's Draven, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Draven said holding his hand out as Death shook it

"A pleasure, but to be blunt why are you here" Death asked as the general gave him a grin

"Just wanted to see the man who reclaimed this city with my own eyes before handing him a new assignment and one other thing of importance" Draven explained as Death raised a brow at the general

"What's the assignment" Death asked

"Can't give you the assignment yet, I have to wait for the others of my war council to arrive, which will be around late in the evening if I could guess correctly" Draven mused as Death nodded in understanding as it's important to have a good war council to make sure you have the right tactics or else you'll screw over yourself but more importantly your army you're commanding

"Then what is the other thing you wanted to discuss with me" Death asked

"You'll be in charge of this military outpost from now on" Draven stated bluntly as Death stared at him for a moment

". . . . I'm sorry but it sounded like you are making me the leader of this outpost which is also part of the city" Death asked dryly

"Well yes, it's technically a military state where it needs a leader to command its soldiers and there are currently no ranking soldiers available to take that position. From what I see I have cast my vote for you to be the leader for your ideals and your abilities to lead as well as defend this city" Draven explain as he racked his head around trying to understand what is going on at the moment

"You're going to regret this decision understand, there are other people better at leading then me. I barely care about politics and you're asking me to lead basically an army as well as its citizens" Death asked dryly as Draven just stared at him calmly

"I care little of politics myself and it's not that hard for you, from what I know you already spoke your mind at the Hunter Council so it won't be difficult for you to do the same here. I also don't regret my decisions, I live by them and learn from them, just like you are going to do" Draven explained as calmly as Death stared at the man while

"I threatened a foreman and his construction workers not ten minutes ago and you're expecting me to believe you're not going to regret this" Death nearly exclaimed in exasperation

"I heard about that from some of workers gossiping, you threatened them with the truth but not violence. Sure they may hate you now for doing that but in the future they'll learn to respect you and come to you for guidance" Draven explained as Death ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a exasperated groan

"Fine" Death relented as he realized he won't be getting out of this position any time soon "Just get the legal bullshit out of the way and let's get this over with" Death demanded dryly

"Already had the files filled out" Draven said waving a stack of papers in his hand as it was all signed

". . . . . . You weren't going to let me out of this even if I found a way out didn't you" Death deadpanned as Draven smiled lightly "I hate you" Death said neutrally

Draven just chuckled and put away the stack of papers "I suggest we meet again back in the center of the city where my other associates will arrive. Until then" Draven said with a slight bow as he left Death alone to truly wonder what the FUCK just happened

"I swear the more I get involved the more I want to just screw everything and leave" Death said with a sigh but couldn't because then his entitlement of restoring the balance would constantly bug him and force him to come back "So what if I'm the new leader of this outpost, it's just a pile of concrete and metal" Death grumbled until he realized that the city would be filled with people that would need his attention "Ugh, I hate my life now" Death said with a groan as he shook his head and began to walk away

Death continued to walk until he found Raphael working along side his team "Oh you're back, how was meeting the general go" Raphael asked politely as he began riveting a couple bolts into a metal frame

"It went in the direction I was expecting" Death said mildly as it went oddly the complete opposite of what he was entirely expecting and that was a tongue lashing not a promotion to leader

". . . Okay, is that bad?" Raphael asked confused to what he meant

"No not really" Death said calmly

"Well that's good, mind holding this while I weld it in place" Raphael asked as he pointed to the metal beam. Death shrugged as he picked up the beam single handily as he held it in place for him "Thanks, so what did he wanted to talk to you about" Raphael asked as he flipped his welders mask down as he began to weld the metal beam

"I'm to go on a mission soon" Death stated

"Already huh, well at least you're going to be busy" Raphael said not taking his eyes off the welding

"I'm also now the leader of this Military state" Death said calmly as now Raphael stopped what he was doing to stare at Death in shock

"You're serious" Raphael asked for clarification

"There is no high ranked soldier at the moment to take command of the soldiers that will be coming so he says its on my shoulders to take command of them" Death explained the situation dryly as he was still irked about being forced into leadership

"Wow, I really have nothing to say to that but I guess, congratulations" Raphael said unsure of what to say to this

"I guess, now are you going to keep welding or are you just going to make hold this stupid metal beam for who knows how long" Death asked dryly as Raphael cursed himself as the two began working in rebuilding a small building. By the time they were finished they had built the design of the building and were now putting up the support as Death noticed it was getting late

Death nodded to Raphael as he left the area and went towards the center of the city as he saw Draven and two others talking to each other

The one on the left was a man wearing a black hood covering his face. His hood and jacket was actually a thick leather armor that was slim formfitting while having the occasional metal pieces around the chest and shoulder areas. He carried an interesting looking sword on his back

The other was a woman wearing an elegant grey and blue dress with long sleeves. She was slightly pale, had dark green eyes and short vibrant blue hair that parted from the middle of her forehead. She was also visibly carrying a pistol on her waist and wore rectangle glasses

"Ah Death, I'm glad you finally made it" Draven announced as the others turned to Death

"It's not like I had a way out of this" Death said uncaringly

"True" Draven said not denying the fact he pushing this on Death "Now let me introduce you to my associates. On my left is our notorious intelligence gatherer slash assassin, Ryu Inazuma" Draven said pointing to the hooded man who grunted with a nod "On my right is our ambassador of peace and treasury accountant, Junko Koverian" Draven said gesturing to the woman who bowed

"It's a pleasure to meet you lord Draco" The woman said politely as Death's eyes twitched when she said his title. He'll tell her to not call him that later

"Alright let's get down to business, what is the mission" Death asked as they all turned serious as Ryu placed his scroll down onto the table that Junko put up. The screen lit up as a hologram appeared in the air of a military compound.

"We have a group of military soldiers being held captive in this compound against their will" Draven said seriously as Death narrowed his eyes at the hologram

"Who's the culprit in handling this affair" Death asked calmly

"They're a bunch of deserters that go by the name The Dust Falls" Junko said while pulling up a symbol of a Dust crystal falling

"Odd, I always thought the White Fang were the only terrorist threat we had?" Death said with a tilt of his head

"You think that but that is what the media just tells the people no matter what the evidence. No matter how many times they appeared causing acts of terrorism the media just points it to the White Fang because a few of their members are faunus" Draven said distaste as Death shook his head at the people's reasoning

"That's idiotic" Death said voicing their opinions

"Yes it is, but it keeps the people settled. Imagine if they learned that there was a second terrorist group running around. It would cause a panic because none of them have a backbone to understand what's going on" Junko explained as Death understood that reasoning

"So what's going on, any demands" Death asked as he crossed his arms

"Just one. The releasement of their lieutenant from our high priority jail" Draven explained as Death went into thought

"I know for a fact we won't just go into their demands so what are we going to do" Death stated while looking at the general

"We have two options in how to do this. The first option is a direct approach when they aren't expecting us. Probably during a time when their resource vehicles come along where we destroy them and cause a havoc. But doing so will mean they will start executing our men but we would have a chance in taking one of their captains a man called Korvin that has been spotted in the location" Draven explained as Death nodded as he took the information to heart

"And the second option" Death asked

"The second option" A soft yet strong and dark voice spoke out as everyone turned to Ryu who spoke for the first time in this meeting "Would be a stealth operation where we send one individual in the darkness of night to stealthily get into the base. When they infiltrate the base they would find out where the soldiers are being held captured and free them while taking them out of the base alive. Doing so would make sure they all survive but Korvin would be impossible to get to as he would be gone by that time and we would never know when he would appear again" Ryu explained as Death thought it over

"Are those our only options" Death asked after thinking over the two options

"Sadly yes, unless you want to give into their demands we have to choose one of those options" Junko stated severely

"So what shall we do" Draven asked Death

"Why are you asking me?" Death asked surprised

"You are the leader of this outpost which is the closest to the area they are currently located in. So it's your decision on how this plays out" Draven explained seriously as Death would've balked at that moment if he was a lesser man but wasn't as he just stared at the man blankly

"Are you sure about this, I could bring those soldiers lives to and end if I mess this up" Death said with utmost importance in his voice

"That's what a leader must do, it's your decision in the matter of how we deal with this threat. So Death, choose" Draven said seriously as Death stared at the men and woman in front of him before looking at the hologram

_'A choice that may or may not be the right one, but which is the right choice? Should I risk it all with the frontal assault to get advantage over the Deserter group or take it slow knowing that the group could strike again while I save the soldiers that could probably die in battle another day'_ Death thought as he put his hands on the table

The tough choice was made between the assault or Infiltration

"We go with-"

* * *

**Cliffhangers, don't you love them. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you people realize how similar this is to a certain franchise, then meh. It builds story and it is necessary to have a war council you know**

**I will also be putting up cliffhangers like that occasionally for you to choose the outcome (That and it also means I don't have to work on this story constantly) so go onto my Profile page or in the comments to vote whether Death goes Assault or Stealth as it's your decision on how it goes. The polls will end in a couple of weeks so get to it**

**Well that's enough for today, thank you for reading and please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


End file.
